universo_cinematografico_marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Homem-Aranha
"Você não pode ser o amigo da vizinhança Homem-Aranha se não tem nenhuma vizinhança." - Homem-Aranha Peter Benjamin Parker era um estudante do ensino médio que, ao ganhar habilidades de aranha, decidiu combater o crime em Nova York pelo alter ego de Homem-Aranha, esperando se tornar um herói como os Vingadores. Enquanto Parker fazia seu dever como super-herói ao mesmo tempo que lidava com as demandas de sua vida escola, ele foi encontrado por Tony Stark que o recrutou para se juntar à Guerra Civil dos Vingadores, colocando o Homem-Aranha em um breve conflito com seu herói pessoal, o Capitão América. Parker concordou e por isso recebeu um novo traje por cortesia da nova tecnologia Stark em troca de sua ajuda, apesar de que Stark não tenha realmente feito dele um membro oficial dos Vingadores e tivesse o mandado de volta para casa para que pudesse continuar seu trabalho como herói. Enquanto ele continuava a tentar provar o seu valor como um herói aos olhos do Homem de Ferro para que assim ele pudesse se juntar aos Cingadores, Parker acabou descobrindo sobre as atividades ilegais cometidas pelo Abutre, que estava planejando vender suas armas modificadas com base na tecnologia Chitauri no mercado negro. Acreditando que se capturasse o Abutre ele se provaria como um herói, Homem-Aranha decide ir atrás do Abutre sozinho, tendo apenas a ajuda de Ned Leeds, enquanto mantinha seus segredos de Tia May e ganhava a afeição de Liz Toomes. Eventualmente, o Homem-Aranha descobriria que o Abutre era o pai de Liz e tentaria impedir o roubo do Avião de Carga Stark, resultando no final com Stark oferecendo a Parker um lugar nos Vingadores, o que Parker acabou recusando de qualquer jeito para poder continuar sendo um herói pequeno em Nova York. Homem-Aranha acabou retornando novamente para um conflito pelos Vingadores quando a Ordem Negra invadiu a Terra e sequestrou o Doutor Estranho, o que resultou no Homem-Aranha sendo levado a bordo de sua espaçonave junto com o Homem de Ferro. Tendo resgatado Strange e unido forças com os Guardiões da Galáxia, Homem-Aranha se junta aos outros heróis na tentativa de impedir o Titã Louco, Thanos, de reunir as seis Jóias do Infinito e eliminar metade de todo o universo. Mesmo que todos os heróis estivessem lutando contra Thanos usando tudo o que tinham, Homem-Aranha e os outros heróis acabaram sendo derrotados, e Thanos cumpriu seu objetivo causando a Dizimação, o que resultou em um Homem-Aranha aterrorizado fosse transformado em pó, assim como trilhões de outras vidas também assassinadas pelo Titã Louco. Biografia Primeiros anos de vida Crescendo em Nova York "A May não pode saber. Eu não posso fazer isso com ela agora. Sabe? Quer dizer, depois de tudo o que aconteceu com ela." - Peter Parker para Ned Leeds Peter Benjamin Parker nasceu no Queens, Nova York em 10 de Agosto de 2001. Durante a sua infância, Parker se tornou órfão e passou a viver sob os cuidados de sua Tia May e seu Tio Ben, que mais tarde viria a morrer. Parker cresceu e foi educado na Midtown School of Science and Technology; lá, ele fez amizade com Ned Leeds, que se tornou o seu melhor amigo mas também acabou sofrendo intimidações por Flash Thompson, um de seus colegas de sala. Batalha na Stark Expo "Bom trabalho, garoto." - Homem de Ferro para Peter Parker Em 2010, Parker visitou a Stark Expo e ganhou algumas réplicas de brinquedo do capacete e da luva do Homem de Ferro, incluindo o autógrafo de Tony Stark. Durante a sua segunda visita, os Hammer Drones atacaram a exposição a mando de Ivan Vanko, levando o Homem de Ferro a lutar contra eles. Um dos drones pararam na frente de Peter, que ergueu sua mão enluvada em desafio. O Homem de Ferro chegou a tempo ao local e destruiu o drone, agradecendo Parker por sua ajuda antes sair voando para continuar a batalha, deixando Parker completamente impressionado. Se Tornando o Homem-Aranha "Você foi mordido por uma aranha? Ela poderia me morder? Isso provavelmente doeria, não é? Quer saber, tanto faz. Mesmo se doesse, eu deixaria ela morte. Talvez. Doeu muito?" "A aranha está morta, Ned." - Ned Leeds e Peter Parker Durante os seus anos de adolescência, Parker foi mordido por uma aranha e adquiriu habilidades super-humanas, que lhe proporcionaram a força e a velocidade de uma aranha, assim como uma incrível capacidade de escalar as paredes. Resolvendo usar suas habilidades para ajudar os necessitados, Parker desenvolveu o seu próprio fluído de teia sintética e atiradores para que assim ele pudesse combater o crime pelas ruas de Nova York como o super herói mascarado Homem-Aranha. Segundo Parker, a aranha morreu após morder ele. Para manter sua identidade como Homem-Aranha em segredo, Parker tenta manter o seu estilo de vida normal, se recusando a juntar ao time de futebol ou qualquer coisa que ele nunca teria feito antes. Ele usou seus poderes para impedir pequenos crimes e salvar as pessoas do Queens. Sensação da Internet "Isso é, uh, isso tá tudo no Youtube, não é? Quer dizer, é onde você achou isso. Porque você sabe que isso é tudo falso. É tudo feito em computador." - Peter Parker para Tony Stark Desde que começou a agir como um super herói, o Homem-Aranha chamou a atenção de muitas redes de notícias e repórteres interessados em super heróis. Testemunhas filmaram videos de vários feitos seus, como quando parou um ladrão ou impediu um carro em alta velocidade de atingir um ônibus, e postaram as filmagens em diversos websites de hospedagem de videos como o Youtube. Vingadores Guerra Civil Recrutado por Tony Stark "Então, você é o Aranhinha? Aranha Combatente do Crime? Garoto-Aranha?" "...H-Homem-Aranha." Tony Stark e Peter Parker Parker voltou para sua casa depois da escola, cumprimentou sua Tia May e então mencionou um "carro estranho" estacionado do lado de fora do apartamento. A presença de Tony Stark, seu maior ídolo, em sua sala de estar pegou Parker desprevenido e o deixou sem palavras. Parker ficou imediatamente confuso quando Stark disse à sua tia que as Indústrias Stark planejaram dar a ele uma bolsa de estudos, afirmando que Peter havia se inscrito muito antes, o que era uma mentira. Durante sua conversa privada no quarto de Parker, Stark mostrou a ele a filmagem do "Homem-Aranha" que diziam estar na ativa em Nova York nos últimos meses. Os videos mostravam uma figura em roupas vermelhas e azuis prendendo criminosos e parando carros em alta velocidade com suas mãos nuas. Stark brinca se perguntando se essa figura não era na verdade Parker, o que o garoto imediatamente negou, dizendo que essas filmagens tinham sido claramente editadas. Parker continuou afirmando que o video era falso e que era feito em computador, mas seu disfarce caiu quando Stark descobriu as roupas que Parker usava como seu traje. Parker não teve outra escolha senão confessar que ele tinha sido o Homem-Aranha por seis meses. Stark faz piada com Parker por causa de seu traje barato, mas fica impressionado e o elogia por sua força e pelo seu fluído de teia, que Parker admite que foi ele mesmo que fez. Parker se mostra defensivo quando Stark zomba do design nos óculos que Parker usava em seu traje, explicando que eles o ajudava a focar os seus sentidos. Quando Stark pergunta o motivo dele ter se tornado o Homem-Aranha, Parker, sem entrar em muitos detalhes, explica que ele entende que precisa impedir as coisas ruins de acontecerem. Stark o convida para ir até a Alemanha confrontar o Capitão América, mas Park fica relutante dizendo que ele tinha muito dever de casa para poder ir em uma missão. Stark diz que a missão poderia ser perigosa e decide contar à Tia May que ele estaria levando Parker em uma viagem de campo. No momento em que Stark iria abrir a porta, Parker tomou uma atitude e usou os seus Atiradores de Teia para prender a mão de Stark na maçaneta, dizendo a ele para não contar à Tia May. Stark concorda mas pede que ele tire sua mão da teia, e Peter retira sua mão da porta para que ele pudesse sair e assim ambos voaram para a Alemanha. Novo Traje "Espera, quê? Essa é a coisa mais maneira que eu já vi!" "Vamos logo!" "Sim, claro, eu, eu não entendi, isso é pra mim? Happy? Happy, espera! Isso é, incrível! Incrível! Olha tudo isso, olhe esses olhos!" - Peter Parker e Happy Hogan Parker foi levado por Happy Hogan a bordo do jato privado das Indústrias Stark. Enquanto Hogan estava dirigindo, Parker gravou um video durante a sua viagem até que Hogan lhe disse que ele não poderia mostrar isso para ninguém. Quando Parker tentou conversar com Hogan sobre o porquê das pessoas o chamarem de Happy, ele foi ignorado pelo resto da viagem até o aeroporto pelo irritado Hogan. Quando Parker chegou ao jato, ficou maravilhado com todas coisas legais que haviam ali, como o fato de que não era necessário pilotos ou que os banheiros estavam localizados a bordo do próprio jato. Quando Parker se acomodou, Hogan ficou confuso com toda a falta de jeito de Parker já que ele nunca havia estado em um avião antes, percebendo que ele nunca tinha deixado Nova York. Enquanto Hogan dormia, Parker gravou ele, fazendo com que ele acordasse assustado. Ao chegarem em Berlim, Parker explorou o lugar sem simplesmente o porquê dele estar ali, até que lhe contaram que aparentemente o Capitão América ficou louco e por isso o Homem de Ferro pediu sua ajuda. Quando chegaram no hotel, Hogan direcionou Peter para o seu quarto que ficavam em frente ao próprio quarto de Hogan, para o deleite de Peter e mau humor de Hogan. Tendo dito para vestir o traje para irem à missão em apenas alguns minutos, Parker se preparou para a sua luta contra os Vingadores e colocou o seu traje original enquanto se filmava no espelho. Hogan entra dentro do quarto e pergunta por que ele não estava usando o traje que Tony Stark fez para ele, apenas para que Parmer se questionasse do que Hogan estava falando já que ele não encontrou nada de Stark no hotel para ele. Parker, que não estava sabendo sobre o tal traje, pegou a mala do outro lado do quarto e a abriu, encontrando o novo traje com todas as melhorias e atualizações projetadas para ele pelo Stark. Parker, sem palavras, veste o traje e se junta a Hogan que o leva até o aeroporto de Flughafen Leipzig-Halle, com Hogan completamente impaciente pela excitação de Parker pelo novo traje atualizado do Homem-Aranha enquanto continuava a filmar sua reação. Confronto com os Vingadores "Bom trabalho, garoto." "Valeu! Bem, eu poderia trabalhar melhor no pouso, é por causa da roupa nova--mas não é nada. Sr. Stark, é perfeito, obrigado." "É, nós não precisamos ter esse tipo de conversa agora." - Homem de Ferro e Homem-Aranha Enquanto esperava pela sua deixa para entrar na luta, Homem-Aranha filmava escondido o que estava acontecendo de uma distância segura, gravando de forma animada o Homem de Ferro junto dos outros membros dos Vingadores. Enquanto ele também se perguntava quem era o Pantera Negra por estar parado ao lado dos Vingadores, Homem de Ferro deu um sinal para o Homem-Aranha entrar, para a excitação do próprio. Homem-Aranha rapidamente guardou o seu celular e se balançou até lá, usando suas teias para roubar o escudo do Capitão América e prender suas mãos juntas, mas logo se distraiu com a visão de todos os Vingadores que ele sempre admirou, o que aborreceu o Homem de Ferro já que ele pediu para que o Homem-Aranha parasse de falar e focasse na missão. Homem de Ferro e Capitão América continuam a discutir sobre o Tratado de Sokovia enquanto Homem-Aranha os observa de longe, segurando o escudo para que o Capitão América continue na desvantagem. No entanto, o Homem-Aranha é pego de surpresa pelo Homem-Formiga, que conseguiu se chegar até o escudo e chutá-lo quando não estivesse percebendo para recuperar o escudo para o Capitão América. Assim que os Vingadores começaram a lutar uns contra os outros, Homem-Aranha pergunta ao Homem de Ferro o que ele deveria fazer. Homem de Ferro fala para Homem-Aranha manter distância e usar seus Atiradores de Teira contra o Capitão América e seus companheiros, desde que ele não machuque nenhum deles ou a si próprio durante a luta contra os Vingadores. Homem-Aranha segue o Falcão e o Soldado Invernal pela terminal do aeroporto escalando através das janelas de vidro, deixando ambos confusos. Homem-Aranha então quebra o vidro e consegue derrubar o Falcão no chão com um chute forte, se virando então para o Soldado Invernal para impedir o seu soco, inclusive ficando fascinado pelo braço de metal, achando ele muito maneiro, e deixando o Soldado Invernal confuso com isso.